Choco Creamy Goodness
by Big big bad bear
Summary: A love filled story about a guy two girls and Oreos.


It's eleven-thirty in the night, a girl with soft white hair and wearing a creamy nightgown was lying on the bed stomach down. The girl was writing down her thoughts for the day. A frustrated hand griped the pen. There the girl wrote.

"My future love didn't show up today again. I'm not asking for much, I just want a guy that's really nice to me. He doesn't need to be good looking, or smart. I just want him to love me for who I am. I'm sure tomorrow my luck will be different; I'm sure of it."

"This will never happen to me! I'll never find that nice boy!"

Her thoughts drifted, and she soon fell asleep.

***

"Class, I would like you to meet your new classmate!" announced the teacher. "He transferred here from Tokyo, and will be staying with us for the rest of the year."

The boy was about 178cm tall, with unremarkable looks. He wore the same uniform as the other boys and did not have anything unique about him. His hair was shaggy and short; a typical boy, but he had a strong looking jaw. As he stood there waiting for the teacher, he ate a dark colored cookie with a white filling.

"Yo! Name's Dulce! I'm glad to be here and I hope we all can be friends!"

"Hagaksa, please take a seat next to Creame; she is the girl at the far right corner"

The boy walked toward his seat glancing and grinning at his new classmates as he walked by. He promptly took his seat next to a girl with wavy white hair, white skin, and beautiful brown eyes. He looked at her with a friendly face, and decided to make conversation.

"Hi Creame, how are you?"

"Great! It is a pleasure to meet you Dulce-Kun"

"Creame-Chan, would you like an Oreo? I just love the stuff."

Dulce took an Oreo out of the bag and handed it to Creame. Creame looked at the Oreo and observed the round shape. The white cream pressed against two chocolate sides. Her thoughts began to wander.

"A cookie! Is he the nice guy I'm looking for? He must be! Nobody gives cookies out just like that! I'm not ugly and disgusting! He must have eyes for me!" Her mouth grew into a wide smile and eyes lost in triumph.

Creame looked lovingly at the cookie and started to blush as she glanced at Dulce.

"Are you going to save it for later?"

"Huh?! Oh! N-n-no!"

Creame took a bite of the Oreo as she stared into Dulce's eyes. The chocolate and cream taste burst into her mouth. Her tongue licked a bit of cream on her lips. Her saliva glistened on her lips and sparkled with the light. When Cream looked back at Dulce, he was already looking toward the front of the class.

***Class Ends***

"Hagaksa-san!"

"Hmm?"

"Allow me to introduce myself; I am the class president and your guide to the school! My name is Chocolate but please call me Ch'late."

The girl had dark black hair, with a white strip around. She was about 160cm tall and had a very nice slender figure. Her face was cute, and eyes large. She's definitely not plain looking and some would say looked quite pretty. The two continued their conversation and felt quite comfortable with each other. Dulce ate some more Oreos as the two talked.

Creame looked at the two, sulking a bit. She looked at Dulce with more admiration and his hair suddenly began to flow and wave with the wind. His shoulder's broadened, and his eyes became deep and piercing. Creame blushed even more and placed her hands on her cheeks. Her attention then turned to Ch'late. She looked at her beautiful black hair, her puffed red lips, her long thick eyelashes, her curvy body, but most of all, of her talking to Dulce.

"Hmph!" Creame packed her things and walked out of the class.

Dulce and Ch'late looked on as Creame walked out of the class. Her butt bounced as she stomped off in frustration and anger. Dulce moved his head and was clearly staring at bouncing rump storming off.

"PERVERT! I saw that!"

"Huh?"

Ch'late winded her fist and threw a strong right to Dulce's jaw. The strength and impact of her fist connected cleanly with Dulce's face. Ch'late too stormed off. Dulce groaned in agony as he lay on the floor wondering what he did wrong, all the while staring at the dark haired girl's bouncing butt.

"Déjà vu…"

***

The night was clear and again the girl with white hair lied on her stomach and began to write.

"Today I met such a wonderful boy! He was so nice and gave his Oreo to me! This must be a sign of love! I can't believe such a nice boy would give up their prized possession for me. I am so happy! There is a problem with Ch'late though… How can I compete with her? I must show Dulce that I am his true love and Ch'late will be nothing."

Creame fell asleep once again.

**CHAPTER 2**

***

"Rain…"

Creame woke up and looked outside her window watching the gloomy skies and water falling down at a tremendous pace. The white haired girl grudgingly walked toward the restroom to complete the rest of her daily routine. Soon she thought of Dulce and immediately energy flowed into her body. She took off her nightgown and in haste, clumsily put on her uniform. Her desire to see Dulce again clouded her mind. She quickly ran downstairs and toward school, forgetting her umbrella.

***

Creame entered her classroom in C-3 and saw Dulce already sitting in his seat; munching on his favorite snack, Oreos.

"Creame? What happened? Why are you all wet?" asked Dulce

"Huh? AH! I forgot to get my umbrella!"

"Hahahaha! I'm amazed you didn't even feel the water pouring on you"

Creame did not say anything back to Dulce and sat in her seat; red faced and dripping with rain water.

"Creame don't worry about it, even if the sun doesn't come out, I'll protect you from the rain!"

Creame blushed intensely and once again her thoughts wandered. "_Yes! I knew it! Dulce does like me! Next we're going to spend a weekend together on a date! Then spend Christmas together. Then celebrate the New Years! Then a romantic date on Valentines! Then maybe even get married and then start a family together!"_

Just as Creame's fantasy began to overwhelm her a slender hand slammed down on Dulce's desk. It was none other than the pretty dark haired girl, Ch'late.

"Dulce! I know you're new here but can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure I guess."

"After school can you please help me find the school speakers in the storage room?"

"Okay, I'm free this afternoon anyways."

"_Okay, I'm free this afternoon anyways."_ Six deadly words struck Creame's heart. Creame's happy expression immediately turned into a shocked look. Her jaw dropped and her eyes began to tear up. She saw Ch'late clasping her hands happily and Dulce smiling with her. Creame felt anguish in her heart.

_Why? Did he forget about me already? Didn't he promise me? Am I to remain alone forever?_

Creame turned away from the two and stared straight toward the classroom. Her expressions remained frozen in shock throughout the rest of the day.

"Damnit I'm out of Oreos."

"You really should stop eating so much of those things. Eat something healthier and more nutritious. You can't survive strictly on Oreos."

"Stupid. There's nothing wrong with enjoying what I like."

"True, but I bet you can't even last a day without eating one."

"Want to make a bet? I bet I can easily last 1 month without even touching an Oreo."

"Heh…okay fine, if I win you have to buy me lunch for the rest of the month."

"Fine; but if I win you go out on a date with me."

"A date?" _Ch'late blushed_, "Fine, starting next week the bet is on. Dulce since you're such an honorable man; we'll just use an honor system; so don't cheat!"

"You're on; better pick out that dress already." Dulce replied as he grinned and looked into Ch'late's eyes.

Little did the two know, a certain white haired girl sitting all by her lonesome self, watched and listened to their conversation. Creame listened to the two's conversation intensely catching every word.

***

The school day finally ended and the rain did not cease. The classroom was empty and Creame stood outside on the school steps watching the water falling down endlessly. She had forgotten her umbrella, and waiting for the rain to stop was pointless. She went to a large trashcan and lifted the trash out of the can. There she found extra trash bags lying on the bottom. She took one and made a make-shift rain coat out of the light plastic. Creame sighed and walked out into the pouring rain.

"He said he was going to protect me from the rain…"

Even though those outside could not tell, Creame knew her eyes watered as she walked home.

***

**Chapter 3**

It was the weekend today. Creame took a look outside and the sun was shining bright. Creame got ready and decided to take a walk around the city. She took the subway across town and landed in the central district. She spent only an hour by herself before someone recognized her.

"Creame!"

"Huh?" Creame turned around and saw the man who broke his promise, "Dulce?"

"Creame you should have told me you were coming! I would have gladly come with you!"

"Oh…"

"Why have you been avoiding me? You don't even talk to me in school anymore… aren't we friends? Did I do something wrong?"

"No…" Creame replied looking down at her feet.

"Great! C'mon let's go get something to eat first; my treat!"

Dulce grabbed Creame's arm before she had a chance to reply. He led her to the first café they saw and took a seat. Creame did not know what just happened. Despite all her earlier tries, she somehow finally had Dulce all alone. No afterschool activities, no excuses, and best of all no Ch'late.


End file.
